


What the Hel- Tartarus, Sorry

by nunaseaweed



Series: Olympiantober 2020 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Original Character - Freeform, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunaseaweed/pseuds/nunaseaweed
Summary: Day 1 - Demigodsona
Series: Olympiantober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961185
Kudos: 9





	What the Hel- Tartarus, Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Demigodsona is supposed to be you as a Demigod. So, since I’m not using my real name, let’s pretend that Nuna is a legitimate name. Get this, I’m not a daughter of Poseidon *gasp* I’m a child of Athena y’all! Also, I don’t have ADHD (at least, not diagnosed. I have a lot of symptoms tho) so I don’t know if it’s accurate or not, sorry! I swear it was supposed to be around 1K but then I gave myself a plot...IM SORRY ITS 5K AND I LOVE IT, BUT IT WON’T HAPPEN AGAIN I SWEAR! Let’s get it!

When I was nine years old, they called me brilliant. Somehow not brilliant enough to be pushed ahead a grade. 

Apparently my inability to stay still and pay attention was the reason I couldn’t go ahead. I tried explaining to my dad that they’re slow, everyone was slow, and I just wanted to go ahead. But no. I had to stay with the slow kids.

Even my family got on my nerves sometimes (read: all the time). My stepmom pretty much raised me, along with my older step sister, so I do love them, but I swear to the gods all of them just talked  _ so slow _ . And then told me I was talking fast. Rude.

I was almost eleven I think, walking through the creek in my neighborhood during October. I was with my sister, it was a rule that I couldn’t go in the creek with anyone unless an adult or my sister was with me, at least until I was thirteen. 

The thing is, what help is an adult, or my sister, going to offer when I can see something they can’t? The dogs were right there, snarling at me from the creek I was looking down at. I was a couple feet away, up the hill on the trail, tugging at my sister’s jacket. I pointed at the dogs, “B! They don’t look friendly, we should go!”

My sister pulled out her earbuds and looked where I was pointing. “They’re just bunnies Nuna, they’ll leave if we walk down there.”

I looked at her, confused and a little scared. “What do you mean bunnies? They’re dogs! Huge ones! I don’t think I’ve seen that breed in pet stores before.”

She rolled her eyes at me, “Nuna, just say you don’t want to take pictures. You don’t have to make up some stupid story. Either way, you’re coming down with me while I take pictures.”

I shook my head quickly, “No, we have to go! If not home then to the park! You can take pictures there! We just need to get away from whatever those are!” The dogs were moving down stream now, coming closer and still snarling right at me. There were four, they traveled in a diamond shape, aggressively sniffing towards me. I hadn’t even taken any snacks, why were they coming for me?

B rolled her eyes again. “Absolutely not. I love the creek in fall, and it's decently sunny today! Come with me,” she said, grabbing a hold of my arm and slowly descending down the rocks toward the stream, dragging me along. I tried to escape from her grasp, but she was a tennis player, and although she was weak, her grip was strong.

“Why are you scared of some bunnies anyway?” she asked, almost halfway to the stream now. I hid behind her, as far away from the dogs as I could get while still near her. 

“They aren’t bunnies, and they aren’t leaving either,” I noticed, watching them as my sister posed to take a selfie.

“They’re just used to humans.”

“They  _ aren’t _ bunnies.”

“Nuna stop with the games, I’m not even making you take pictu-”

“ _ They aren’t bunnies! _ ” I yelled, barely pushing her out of the way before they lunged at us.

For some reason, they didn’t even go towards her. All four came straight to me. One jumped on me, and I held it back with my hands to keep it from tearing my neck into pieces.

“ _ Oh my god _ , you’re gonna get rabies!” my sister screeched, picking up her water bottle to hit the dog off my chest, and beating the other dogs along her way. She aimed lower than needed, but I supposed that was because she still saw bunnies. Rabid, rabies giving, bunnies.

Blood started oozing out of my arm, because apparently I hadn’t noticed one of the dogs bit me. It was pretty bad, but I could still use the arm, and the dogs weren’t backing down, so I tried to collect my thoughts to see what I could do. I had a water bottle too, but...Oh! My pocket knife!  
The pocket knife had been a gift from Miss Genneca, my Girl Scout troop leader. She had said it was special in some way, and I guess now was the time to find out how.

I dug through my bag while my sister was occupying the dogs, producing a small wooden handle pocket knife the size of my hand, which I flipped open very quickly. The blade looked like it was sprinkled with gold or bronze, but no one else saw it the way I did, just like the dogs. I mentally crossed my fingers hoping that that fact meant it would work against the dogs.

I stabbed the dog nearest to me in the shoulder, and thank the gods it bled and faltered. I got it in the eye again and it suddenly exploded into dust. 

I didn’t have time to figure out what that meant, so I stabbed the other two dogs each a couple times before again finding their eyes. The last one rear

ed on me, opening its mouth to bark and I did one of the stupidest things I could’ve done and threw my knife into its throat. It closed its mouth and choked, gagging and coughing, until it too burst into dust.

My sister was panting by the stream, her water bottle all bent up. She made eye contact with me as I went to put a hand over my wounded arm, and she immediately took off her jacket, stripping pieces of it and tying it onto my arm. All that Grey’s Anatomy binging must’ve paid off. That and wanting to be a doctor since she twelve years old.

She didn’t ask any questions as she tied, as if she knew I didn’t have answers. But when my arm was sufficiently wrapped up, I helped her stand up and she looked me in the eyes as she asked, “What were those dogs?”

I almost laughed, but now was definitely not the time for an “I told you so!” I shook my head in answer, and helped her up the hill since her ankle was twisted.

Once we were back on the trail, she pulled out her phone to call our parents. Our house wasn’t far from here, but we needed to go to the hospital. But before calling them, she looked at me. “I’m sorry, I should’ve believed you. But even when they attacked you, they were still just bunnies. But bunnies don’t bite like that,” she gestured toward my arm. “I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Neither do I B, and you know how much I hate not knowing. Call them.” 

My parents had shown up quickly, asking non-stop questions but my sister recounted how the bunnies attacked and how I had said they were dogs, and suddenly they both went quiet.

“Did the dogs attack B?” My dad asked, driving the car.

“No,” I answered, “It was like they were coming for me, specifically.”

My mom shook her head. “I was scared this would happen. I’m calling Genneca.”

I wanted to ask what Genneca had to do with this, but then I remembered the knife that saved me. Did she know what was going on?

Genneca was at the hospital before we got there, and Dad took my sister in but left me in the car, only to come out a few minutes later as my Mom and Genneca quietly discussed something. 

“Only a sprained ankle from tripping over a rock, she’ll be fine,” My dad announced.

“And will I?” I asked, and it came out harsher than intended. Yes she’s their A.P. student, their pride and joy, but it was pretty obvious I was much more hurt than her, so why was I the one left out of the hospital? Now was not the time for favoritism.

“Of course you will sweetie,” Genneca provided, speaking to me for the first time since we got there. She pulled out a Ziplog bag containing a square of something resembling a brownie, but more yellowish orange. Banana bread maybe? How was that gonna help?

“Eat this,” she said, handing it to me. “But stop if it’s too much. You’ll know.” She also pulled out a bottle of water, “Drink this too, but again, stop if it’s too much.”

I gave up on asking questions, adults never told me anything so I was used to it. I ate the square, which tasted like my sister’s mac and cheese, and the pain in my arm began to subside. I took a sip of the water, which was not water apparently, judging by the taste of the passion fruit boba I always got with my friends, and it had the same effect. I kept eating and drinking, but when I had eaten half the mystery square I felt like I was burning up. Thinking that was what Genneca had meant, I stopped.

“Can I see the wound please?” she asked. She was a nurse, so she pulled out her first-aid kit and started unwrapping the jacket. “B did a nice job, she’s gonna do wonderful in college.”

Why weren’t they taking me in the hospital? I was so confused, but my arm wasn’t hurting as much and it looked a lot better when Genneca took a look at it, so I again didn't ask, when she started bandaging it properly. 

My sister came out of the hospital with a brace, and as she came over and sat beside me in the car, she asked what I was thinking. “Why aren’t you taking her into the hospital?”

My dad shook his head, “We have lots to explain but for now, Genneca is she staying here or no?”

Genneca shook her head. “Her scent’s grown, I’m surprised they didn’t attack her a couple weeks ago. She’s going to camp to train, now better than later, it’ll be harder then. Hopefully she’ll be able to come back by next semester, but that’s a stretch. I would say she’ll be back by the fourth quarter. Hopefully her scent isn’t too strong.”

“My scent?” I asked. “And where’s this ‘camp’? Who’s attacking me?!”

My mom laid a hand on my shoulder. “We’ll explain it all while we drive, ok? Genneca, will you come with us or meet us there?”

“I’ll meet you at the airport.”

Once everyone was back in the car, my dad stopped me from asking questions and told me to rest, promising he’d explain once I awoke. I listened, and about an hour later I sat up, “Wanna explain what the hell is going on now?” 

“Remember how I never told you your mother’s name?”

“What does she have to do with this? Dad, I’m  _ bleeding _ , and you’re driving away from the hospital, what’s going on?!”

“Just listen. She didn’t tell me her real name. She called herself Minnie, she told me after you were born that that wasn’t her real name. Your mother was a goddess, Nuna. Don’t ask questions!” I closed my mouth. 

“She never told me which one she was, and I’ve never met others so I can’t guess. You’re what we call a demigod. A half-blood. Half god, half mortal. The camp Genneca was referring to was Camp Half-Blood. It’s a safe haven for kids like you, where they train to defend themselves.”

“Defend themselves from what?” I asked before he could stop me. This was all very stupid, but hey I just got attacked by rabid bunnies according to my sister, so oh well. 

“Monsters, like the ones who attacked you. Most demigods go to the camp every summer, if they were lucky enough to find or be guided to it. Some have to stay year-round, and we’re hoping you won't have to. But that depends on your scent and your ability to defend yourself. Your scent is something only monsters and other mythical creatures such as saytars can smell by the way. It basically lets them know you're a demigod.” I closed my mouth again. “Genneca is one of those by the way. A saytar. She’ll show you at camp.”

“Where is said camp?” I asked. I was still having a hard time believing all this, but my dad was  _ not _ someone who liked fiction. He didn’t even read unless he had to for an assignment. So, some dumb part of my brain believed him.

“Long Island, New York.”

“So I’m going to stay at a camp in New York for a couple months, and miss school? And you’re letting me do this?”

“I’m doing whatever I need to do to keep you safe. And if that means missing a few months of school, well, you’re smart. You’ll catch up quickly.”

“So you just knew about all of this? That I’m a  _ demigod _ ? That I was in danger and you just didn’t tell me? Also which gods are real? Do you seriously not know who my mom is?”

“Yes, yes, yes you were too young, Greek and yes.”

“Mom did you know?”

“I did honey. I’m sorry. B didn’t though. We only kept it from you because you wouldn’t have understood or believed us. Be honest, do you now?”

I hesitated but shook my head. “Exactly. Don’t worry, you’ll believe us when we get there. We’ll keep you safe whether you believe us yet or not. And apparently your mother did give us some helpful information, including the fact that demigod’s scent becomes  _ much _ stronger once they know they’re a demigod. So keeping you in the dark was better.”

“Isn’t it always,” I huffed. “So the Greek Gods are real huh? Will I ever get to meet them?”

“They aren’t very social with their children from what I’ve heard. Keeps them safer that way they say,” Dad responded. 

“Alrighty then.” I leaned back and looked out the window. The sun was setting and I could see it from the freeway ramp we were slowly descending from. The LAX sign peeked out from not too far away.

“Alrighty then?!” My sister asked, talking for the first time in the two hours we’d been sitting in the car. “You’re all insane! This isn’t some book! Nuna’s bleeding out goddammit and you’re booking a flight to New York?! What is wrong with you people?!”

“Bianca. Stop screaming. Be rational, if we weren’t serious why wouldn’t we let Nuna go to the hospital? Why would the rabbits attack her? You’re a stem major, use the brain that got you into Yale would you?” Mom chided.

“No! You’ve got to be kidding me, this is some sort of prank before my birthday-” 

“Shut up! The world doesn’t revolve around you, I’m the one bleeding here! Would you  _ please _ just shut up? No one’s gonna put this much work into a prank for you, and if it was for you why would it be centered around me that much? Not to be rude or anything, but nobody cares that much about your birthday! Look, I don’t believe them either, but just listen to them and maybe we’ll be proved wrong. Or you can live in denial while I live in New York, don’t expect Christmas gifts from me,” I shouted. “Do whatever, just  _ shut up _ .”

She slumped against the other car door. “How can you just believe them so easily?”

“You didn’t see the dogs. They weren’t any normal breed, and they came straight for me. Teeth like sharks and yellow eyes that looked like they came fresh out of hell. And when I killed them they burst into dust. That isn’t normal, and I’m offered an explanation. I’m taking it,” I answered. Dad had parked as we got out of the car.

The plane ride was a blur. I’d gone to the airport many times, but I’d never been on a national flight before, always international. I should’ve been excited to go to New York, the east coast at all, but I was too tired to care. I only remember getting into the Taxi around 10 P.M. and Dad praying that we’d get there quickly.

Genneca was with us now. She checked to make sure I still had the pocket knife and I nodded. Somehow the small blade had made it through the checkpoint. Whatever.

My sister had been told to take a taxi to the hotel and check-in, since she was an adult and had been to New York on a school trip before. My parents and Genneca had stayed with me.

Eventually we came across a hill in the middle of nowhere. Trees glinted in the moonlight and the Taxi driver looked at us like we were crazy when Mom asked to get out.  _ Don’t worry, I think we’re crazy too _ , I thought. 

We walked half-way up the hill when my parents stopped and hugged me. “You’re not coming?” I asked. I hated being alone in new places, and I didn’t have friends with me like I did during science camp. I had a feeling this would be nothing like science camp.

“No, I’m sorry honey. Mortals can’t enter the camp because of the same enchantments keeping out monsters. Write to us okay? You can’t have a phone, the signals let monsters know where you are,” Mom explained, straightening my jacket like she did every time I went somewhere overnight without her.

“Alright. I love you. I’ll see you soon.” My parents bid me goodbye and waved as I kept trudging up the hill with Genneca. “I hope,” I added under my breath.

Genneca stood by a pine tree that had something golden hanging from a branch, and a small dragon curled up around it. My eyes widened, but she spoke before I could. “I’d love to teach you some camp history, but let’s get you to the infirmary and give you dinner alright?”

I nodded and she led me down the hill into the valley. The camp was beautiful, and while it had been cloudy and looking like a storm was coming on outside, the valley had clear skies, the constellations sparkling above. There were cabins, some being built, and a huge farmhouse, and a canoe lake, and a forest, and a climbing wall with  _ lava _ ?

I knew I’d have time to explore the camp later, so we kept going until Genneca led me into the infirmary, where a blonde boy stood talking to a shorter black-haired boy.

“Will!” she called, setting me down on the bed. The blonde-boy whipped around quickly. 

“Oh, is this a new demigod? Hi, I’m Will, head of the Apollo cabin, and a healer. What got your arm?” he asked as he unwrapped it.

“Hellhound,” Genneca answered before I could. So that’s what that was.

“Oof, those hurt. Not too bad, you gave her some nectar and ambrosia I bet. You’ll be fine, out by tomorrow hopefully. You want to stay Genneca, or go back home? You haven’t been back in a while.”

She looked toward me, “Do you need me to stay? Will can explain everything to you, he’s been here a while.”

“No it’s alright. Go home, I’m fine. Just confused.”

Will laughed, “You should be, that’s valid.”

Genneca smiled as she patted my good arm, “I’ll see you tomorrow. You’re gonna make good friends here I promise. It’ll be home soon enough.”

Strangely, I believed her.

“Nico, get the numbing thing would you, and the stuff I need for stitches,” Will called, and the black-haired boy slipped off the wall to go grab him the stuff. “What’s your name?”

“Nuna,” I replied.

“Oh I love that. I love names that start with N in general. Where are you from Nuna?”

“I’m from L.A.”

“Oh my gods I’ve always wanted to go! We haven’t really had time to go though, even though it’s safe to live in California now. If only you’d taken me with you Neeks!”

Nico set the tub of stuff he’d brought by my bed with a smile. “You know I couldn’t. Hopefully we get to see New Rome soon, Annabeth would love it.”

“What’s New Rome?” I asked. As far as I knew, there wasn’t any place called New Rome in California. “And why was it dangerous to live in Cali?”

Will smiled comfortingly, “There’s a lot of camp history to catch you up on, and we’ll do our best. But how much mythology do you know?”

“Quite a ton actually.” 

“That makes it easier, haha. So let’s start with the pine tree shall we?”

Nico and Will droned on until 1 A.M. and it distracted her enough to not even notice Will stitching up her arm. The stories they told, of Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, the seven, themselves even, seemed straight out of a YA novel. It all did.

“Will I get to meet them? The seven, Thalia, Reyna?” I asked. 

“Definitely! You came at the right time, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Leo actually took a year off before college. Annabeth and Leo are working on Olympus and the cabins, but Piper, Jason, and Percy are just lazy and didn’t want to go on without them. They’re here right now. Camp Jupiter and the Hunters make an annual Halloween visit, and Thanksgiving and Christmas, so they’ll be here soon. Have you heard from them Nico?” Will asked, bandaging up my arm again.

Nico nodded, “The Hunters are getting her late tomorrow night, Camp Jupiter will be here a little while after lunch. Everyone’s staying up.”

“Perfect! You should get some rest now Nuna, We’ll wake you up for breakfast. Tomorrow, you get introduced to the camp.”

I was introduced to the camp the next day, and it wasn’t half as embarrassing as I thought it would be. Chiron (who was an actual centaur oh my gods) merely said that I was new, I’d have to start training next week because of my wound from fighting off four hellhounds at once, I was eleven and undetermined, and I’d be moving into the Hermes cabin after lunch. People seemed to be impressed by the hellhound bit.

Travis and Connor Stoll, the brothers who co-head the Hermes Cabin, even came to congratulate me and see if I had anything extra that needed to be moved in beforehand. I shook my head, since I had come here with nothing but my knife and the clothes on my back. 

“That’s alright, you’ll come see us at the camp store later to get clothes and toiletries and all that fun stuff. You’ll probably be with Piper, she has something with showing the new kids around. It’s good though, she’ll make you feel like you belong. She’s kinda an older sister figure to a lot of the younger kids in camp because of that. Now here’s some tips, trust the cabin counselors (except Clarrise, stay away from the Ares cabin, they’re all bullies), trust Chiron, keep a hand on your pocket the entire time you are in our cabin or around any of us, and don’t worry too much, you’ll fit right in. Or you won’t, which is better. We’re all insanely different and insanely insane here! You’ll be fine,” Connor advised. It actually helped a lot.

“Also, just in case the Ares kids do come to bother you, make sure to flex the fact that you killed  _ four _ hellhounds with no training and a bronze sprinkled pocket knife. You probably don’t understand what a big deal that is. Your eleven, and the last thing close to that was Percy and the minotaur, and even though that was bigger, that was Percy, and he was twelve,” Travis praised.

“They were probably just babies or something,” I played off. They definitely didn’t look like babies.

“Either way, you have a flex. Make sure to use it!” Travis called before he and Connor bounded off toward their cabin. Maybe everyone was right, and I would like it here.

I was back in the infirmary while Will checked my wound, Nico still hanging around in the back. 

“Stick to arts and crafts, and come by every day so I can check on your wound,” he was advising. 

I nodded, “Thanks for explaining camp, and the wars to me.”

“No problem! Remember you can come by to any of the Counselors if you have questions like that, or even if you just need someone to talk to. And I mean all of them. Maybe not Clarisse, but even Annabeth and Percy. Don’t be daunted, they’re actually pretty normal,” Will consoled.

“Percy’s actually pretty stupid! Everyone just makes him out to be this terrifying hero that conquers all, but he doesn’t even realize it. In reality he’s just an eighteen year old that still needs his girlfriend's help to do his homework,” Nico added.

“Don’t let him hear you beating him down like that Neeks, remember what happened last time you guys got in a fight?” Will chided as I stifled a giggle.

“It wasn’t my fault Jason got involved. If he hadn't I wouldn’t have sent that rock flying at him, and the tree would’ve been fine.”

Will rolled his eyes as he finished up the bandages, and the infirmary door burst open right after he stood up. “I should’ve expected that,” he mumbled as he side-stepped the brown-haired girl and boy who seemed to be fighting each other to get to my cot first.

“I always show the new kids around!” the girl complained, finally sitting by my bedside.

“Well I told you yesterday I wanted to hang out with you, so I’m sticking with you no matter what!” the boy stated, sitting down on my other side.

A raven-haired boy opened the infirmary door. “Oooh, are we showing the new kid around! Can I come?”

The brown-haired girl groaned, “Fine, you two can stay. Just don’t mess with my vibes.”

“Oh of course not, Beauty Queen,” the brown-haired boy replied, earning a smack on the arm from the girl.

“Hiya, I’m Percy!” the raven-haired boy piped, standing at the edge of the bed.

My eyes widened a little, “ _ That _ Percy?”

He chuckled thoughtfully, “Yea, I guess so. Wow, I’m really  _ that _ Percy now, huh?”

The brown-haired kids looked at each other and whispered in unison, “Oh my gods, he’s  _ that  _ Boleyn girl!”

Nico laughed from where he was helping Will sort through supplies, “He knows the whole part too!”

Piper smiled and called back, “I know, I taught it to him!” She turned to me, “Hi, I’m Piper, Head of the Aphrodite Cabin. That’s Leo, the idiot they put in charge of Hephaestus. We’re gonna show you around. Did Nico and Will tell you about the wars and stuff?” 

“Most of it, yea” I answered as I got out of the cot with my arm in a sling. 

“Great! Let’s get started!”

𝛀𝛀𝛀𝛀𝛀

It was two weeks later when it had happened. I had finally gotten to start training, quickly learning I was better at archery than anything else. I thought maybe my godly parents could be something related to that, but Frank, who had arrived as promised, told me not to get my hopes up because of what happened to him. It also couldnt be Apollo because my dad had specified it was a goddess.

I had gotten to meet Annabeth, and immediately loved her, as well as the other people I’d heard about. I made a trip to the camp store and got all my stuff set up in the Hermes cabin. Now that the Hunters and Camp Jupiter were here, everyone was in high spirits with Halloween around the corner. There was a capture the flag game just last night, and CHB had won because of Annabeth’s planning. Tonight there was a sing-along and I couldn't wait.

I was adjusting to camp well, writing letters to my family and friends, and getting some back. My friends didn’t know exactly what was going on, just some story about me moving for an exchange program which they didn’t believe at all. I was gonna tell them later though, I trusted them.

At dinner I sat with my two new camp best friends, Tae and Cora. Tae was a fellow undetermined like me, but Cora was Hermes though and through. We’d met in the cabin and stuck together ever since because they were fellow Potterheads, ARMYs, and Directioners. For the past two weeks I had no idea who to make my offering to, so I just vaguely said “Whoever you are my godly parent” in a dramatic voice, and moved on. I didn’t really care about getting claimed as much as others did. If your parents weren’t even gonna see you what was the point really?

Tae, Cora and I, along with some other friends, an Athena kid named Braxton, and a Eros kid named Tasha, sat together, close to the campfire. I had learned the campfire was made to reflect campers mood, and if so, the extremely high purples and blues must’ve meant everyone was in a good mood.

Cora would always joke I was an Aphrodite kid when I sang, (though that didn’t make sense with Dad being who he is) and I honestly didn’t really see it, but all of them, including my friends back home, insisted I had an amazing voice. The Apollo cabin was leading, like always, and when one of Will’s brothers started strumming “What a Feeling” by One Direction, my friends and I’s smiles only grew.

Even the kids who can’t sing can sing during sing-a-long. It’s just the way it is. Its amazing to hear everyone in unison like that together, not even sounding half-bad. I had my eyes closed, swaying with the beat as we sang. “ _ What a feeling to be a king beside you somehow, I wish I could be there now… _ ”

The last few guitar strums faded away as we sang the outro, my eyes still closed, only opening when the last few notes abruptly stopped. Everyone was looking at me. Not in a bad way, most were smiling and some even started clapping. I turned to Tae, confused.

“You’ve been claimed,” he explained quickly, pointing to the silvery white glowing above my head. I tried to look up but whatever the sign was must’ve been moving.

“Do they make it so you aren’t supposed to know who your parents are?” I grumbled, shame from everyone staring at me completely gone as I tried to grab it from above my head or something.

I turned toward where Braxton, Cora and Tasha were sitting, “Is anyone gonna tell me or do I just wander around until someone moves my stuff into a different cabin?” 

Braxton smiled, “No worries, I’ll help you move, sis.”

I blinked. 

_ Athena _ . Now my dad made sense.

Cabin 6! My favorite counselor-

I whipped my head to where Annabeth was sitting next to Percy and Thalia, a couple rows behind me. She waved, grinning. “We’ll get you moved in after the Sing-a-Long!” she called.

I smiled. As everyone clapped, and Chiron even stood up to congratulate me. “I hope your stay in the Hermes Cabin was well, and some of your siblings will help you move in quickly tonight.” Braxton nodded quickly, smiling bigger than ever. “Would you like to choose the next song Nuna?”

I thought about it for a second. I knew a good closing song for the night. “Amnesia by 5SOS.” 

“ _ I wish that I could wake up with Amnesia! And forget about the stupid little things. Like the way I used to fall asleep next to you. And the memories I’m never gonna escape. ‘Cause I’m not fine at all. No I’m really not fine at all. Someone tell me this is just a dream~ ‘Cause I’m really not fine at all.” _


End file.
